godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
The Godfather II (video game)
The Godfather II is both a sequel to The Godfather: The Game and an adaptation of The Godfather Part II, where you control a Corleone soldato called Dominic Corleone and become Don after former protagonist Aldo Trapani gets killed. The action takes place across three cities: New York, Miami, and Havana. The game is played from a third person perspective. It also contains some strategy elements, as the player's character battles rival families and take over businesses to ultimately rule over many cities. Robert Duvall reprises his role as consigliere Tom Hagen in both voice and likeness as he did in the first game. However, Al Pacino, who played Don Michael Corleone in the film did not provide his likeness or voice and the character of Michael was changed significantly in the game itself. Synopsis Prelude In 1955, Michael Corleone has moved his family to Lake Tahoe, Nevada, leaving Aldo Trapani as his proxy in New York. Michael's ultimate ambition is to go legitimate, via Nevada's lucrative gambling trade and a business enterprise in Cuba with Hyman Roth, and give his caporegimes the opportunity to form their own families. Story On December 31, 1958 in Havana, Cuba, Hyman Roth has arranged for a meeting in which various Mafia families discuss plans to divide territory in Cuba amongst themselves. Among those families are the Manganos, the Granados, the Corleones and the Almeidas, who sent their representative, Alejandro Almeida, down to the meeting. Aldo Trapani, Fredo Corleone, and Dominic, are present at the meeting as well. When their meeting is interrupted by the Cuban Revolution, Dominic and Aldo escort Michael and Fredo to safety, but Aldo is killed by a sniper upon reaching the airport. Michael Corleone appoints Dominic as Aldo's successor to keep the city under the Corleone family's control. Six weeks after the riot in Cuba, two of the Corleone's caporegimes, Carmine and Tony Rosato, better known as the Rosato Brothers, reneges on their former side to begin building their own organized crime families. Dominic is then tasked with recruiting underling soldiers and re-acquiring Carmine's newly-owned profit rackets in New York. After Dominic has managed to reclaim a number of Carmine's rackets, Carmine offers to hold a truce meeting with Dominic and Corleone caporegime Frank Pentangeli to negotiate for peace. The meeting, however, turns out to be a setup. Dominic manages to escape thanks to a police officer entering the building, but Frank is apparently killed by a Rosato Hitman. Dominic suspects Michael Corleone of setting him up as one of Carmine's soldiers says "Michael Corleone sends his regards". After taking over the rest of Carmine's rackets and eliminating all of Carmine's made men, Dominic eliminates Carmine and his remaining men at his compound and then orders one of his men to bomb the building's gas main effectively destroying the compound and the remains of the Carmine Rosato family. After Carmine's death, Hyman Roth contacts Dominic and asks him to come to Miami, Florida, so he can rescue his associate, Steven Ciccoricco, who was kidnapped by the Granados family. The Granados family were connected all the way to the top, having the mayor, the Chief of Police, and pretty much every official in their pocket, with Rico Granados at the helm of the family. Following the rescue, Dominic allies himself with Roth and is aided by Fredo (who was sent by Michael Corleone to help at the hotels). Dominic establishes himself in Miami and gradually takes over businesses from the Granados family and Tony Rosato, eventually eliminating them at their compounds later on. Soon, there is an airport strike by communist activists led by Alejandro Almeida, a soldier in the Almeida crime family. CIA agent Henry Mitchell asks Dominic for help in assassinating him, so Dominic reluctantly agrees; he cannot head back to New York to speak with Michael Corleone. Dominic headed to JC Junk & Crushing and killed Almeida. Dominic later heads to New York, where Michael Corleone reveals that there is a hearing on organized crime, with Frank Pentangeli on the witness stand. He knows that there is one solution: Nevada senator Pat Geary. Geary was going to be the chairman of the committee, so Corleone needed to persuade him to work for the family. First, Dominic stole federal documents concerning Rosa Scarletti, the owner of the joint, in order to gain a prostitute for which to kill as a part of the plan. Dominic heads to a sitdown with him at The Empire Room in order to get him to come to La Maison Rouge for the ploy, ostensibly to ask for help with a company. Dominic successfully persuaded him to come to the brothel, where they find a dead prostitute in the bed in Geary's room. Tom Hagen, who became the consigliere for Dominic, told him that they would not tell anybody, in exchange for friendship. Geary told Dominic that there was a new family moving in, the Mangano crime family from Sicily. When Don Samuele Mangano moves his organization to Miami, Dominic wisely chooses to offer an alliance with them, which Samuele accepts. A few hours later, Fredo calls Dominic and wants to have a drink at Dominic's Florida safehouse. Dominic and Fredo are suddenly ambushed there, but both survive the attack, thanks to Dominic's quick actions. Fredo, suspecting the Mangano family to be guilty, breaks the alliance, also believing that Mangano's smuggling men and guns into Florida to start a war. After killing Hector Santos as a favor for Charlie Green to gain access to the island that Mangano's Warehouse is on, Dominic's family raids and takes over the Warehouse. Mangano calls Dominic shortly after and says that he was not behind the hit and says that they need to have a sitdown at an old warehouse on Dodge Island. However, instead of Mangano being there, his consigliere, Paolo Riccitello, is there instead. Paulo tells Dominic that the Mangano's were not behind the hit attempt and that if they had wanted Dominic killed he'd already be dead. After the meeting, Giorgio Strozzi, a Mangano underboss, leads an assault to take over six of Dominic's rackets. Later, Fredo tells Dominic to go to Hyman Roth who knows not only how to reason with the Manganos, but also how to fix the problem. But Roth won't help Dominic unless he's willing to help him. Roth reintroduces Dominic to Henry Mitchell, who is plotting to assassinate Fidel Castro and bring back the president. This situation pays homage to rumors that the CIA hired Mafia members to try and assassinate Castro in 1961. Dominic is sent to Havana, under the alias of a businessman who supports the revolution. To gain the trust of the government, he had to kill the insurgent leaders who supported the ex-president. As a reward, he was called to a meeting in the Presidential Palace. The night before the meeting, he sneaks out of his room and tries to kill Castro with a sniper rifle, but fails, as one of Castro's high ranking officials, Don Esteban Almeida had prior knowledge of the assassination attempt and alerted the authorities. It is also suggested in various scenes that Roth was working with the Almeida family to set Dominic up. Which explains why Mitchell and Roth wanted Dominic to assassinate the dissident leaders, removing all of Batista's supporters would keep Castro as the president. When Dominic returns to account his failures to Michael, they learn that Frank Pentangeli is alive, ready to testify against the Corleones at a Senate Investigation into organized crime. Dominic rescues Frank's brother, Vincenzo, from Hyman Roth's kidnappers, and Vincenzo convinces Frank to recant his testimony. But the family has other problems. Henry Mitchell has gone rogue, and Fredo has unwittingly betrayed Michael, due to Roth's manipulation. With the Senate hearing out of the way, Michael decides that his enemies need to be eliminated. After killing Mitchell and destroying the rest of the rival families in all three cities, Dominic and his men carry out their last mission: assassinating Hyman Roth. After a tense shootout at Miami International Airport with Roth's men, airport security and the police, Dominic assassinates Roth and successfully escapes to the previously taken over Mangano Compound. When Dominic corners an unarmed and cowering Roth, the player has the opportunity to engage in dialogue - Dominic demands to know why Roth betrayed him and tried to have him killed, to which Hyman responds in a melancholy tone the famous quote "This is the life we chose". Dominic shoots his way through the police, corners Roth as he is just getting off of his plane, and escapes alive. Michael congratulates Dominic on a job well done, and tells him his future in the family is secure. The family welcomes him in, calling him Godfather. At the end, Fredo's murder is reenacted from the original film, with Dominic's voice heard saying "Fredo, I'm Sorry". Afterwards, Dominic continues to prosper with his family, without facing other criminal organizations. The player can roam freely, robbing banks, doing favors, etc., but cannot see any major characters anymore nor engage in phone conversations. Gameplay Many gameplay elements from the original game returns in the sequel, some expanded and improved. Like the first game, The Godfather II is a third-person shooter taking place in an open world, and both story-based and side missions involve gunplay, hand-to-hand fighting, and driving. However, the sequel features "Black Hand 2.0" control scheme where the player can grab, knee, kick, and head-butt enemies. In a gun fight, the player can use target-lock or freely aim at specific parts of an enemy, and a disarmed or injured enemy can be approached and executed with a unique killing blow that depends on the weapon and the enemy's condition. Each of the weapons in the game, including handguns, shotguns, and sub-machine guns, have its own level and statistics, and the player is able to purchase licenses to use higher level weapons with more skill. Much emphasis was placed on the squad mechanic, where the player can directly command a group of soldiers to strategically coordinate the attack. In addition, each soldier is able to use a special skill such as hand-to-hand combat or demolition expertise. By using these skills, multiple approaches will be possible when assaulting a business location or a rival family's compound. In addition to the third-person action gameplay, the game features a strategy aspect that manages the Corleone criminal empire. In the "Don's View," a strategic overview of the game world, the player can order members of the family to expand or protect his territory. Taking over businesses is the main source of cash and reputation, in addition to the perks from controlling the specific type of business. The player's soldiers can be either ordered to take over the target or directly led by the player himself. This strategic gameplay is said to take up about 20% of the whole game. Rival families will actively attack and sabotage the player's establishments in order to dominate the three cities. To weaken the rival family, businesses under the control of enemies can be attacked and taken over. Also, enemy mafiosos can be shot down during gun battles, but rival made men will only be critically wounded and return after a period of recovery. In order to remove them for good, the player must gather information and assassinate the target in a particular context relating to the plot of the game. The Godfather II features a third-person shooter multiplayer mode that supports up to 16 players online. There are currently 6 maps and 4 gameplay modes announced. Multiplayer matches can be also yield in-game cash and weapon licenses that can be carried over to the single player mode. Cast *Robert Duvall ... Tom Hagen *Chris Cox ... Dominic *Carlos Ferro ... Michael *Callum Grant ... Paolo Riccitello *Aaron Wilton ... Roy Giordano *Tim Talbot ... Bartender/Angel de la Paz *Joe Hanna ... Soldati *Danny Jacobs ... Hyman Roth *John Mariano ... Fredo Corleone *Vic Polizos ... Rico Granados *Chris Edgerly ... Henry Mitchell *Sasha Roiz ... Esteban Almeida *Gavin Hammon ... Frankie Pentangeli *Deborah Ben-Eliezer ... Pedestrians *Lorri Holt ... Rosa Scarletti/Pedestrians/Prostitutes *Ed Martin ... Ken Jameson/Pedestrians *Aimee Miles ... Maria Torres/Pedestrians/Prostitutes *Robert Ernst ... Soldati *Rick Pasqualone ... Policeman/Aldo Trapani/Senate Committee Chairman *Joe Paulino ... Tony Rosato/Samuele Mangano/Steven Ciccoricco *Peter Hulne ... Senator Pat Geary *Jim Medelin ... Corleone Soldati/Pedestrians *Ralph Peduto ... Carmine Rosato *Sergio Gonzales ... Cuban President/Pentangeli's Brother *Ryan Drummond ... Bill Bardi *Tom Chantler ... Soldati Trivia *During the meeting in Havana, the hotels are awarded to different people, rather than Dino Pennino, Eddie Pennino, Eddie Levine, Michael Corleone, and others. *The fight at Richie's Tavern is different from the film, with Dominic escaping the police in a rooftops battle rather than Carmine Rosato fighting with the police in the streets. Furthermore, Willie Cicci does not appear walking Pentangeli to the scene. *This event takes place before Cuba in the film, while in the game, it is after. *There is no mention of the Rosatos forming separate families. *The Rosatos do not die in the film. *The Granados, Almeidas, and Manganos do not appear in the movie. *Hyman Roth and the Corleones were never allied to each other in the film; in the game, the Roth syndicate aids the Corleones by telling Dominic to promote men, to defend and expand his criminal empire, and other advice. *There is no airport riot. *Geary goes to the brothel (in Nevada, not NY) without a sitdown, and Tom Hagen says "all that is left is our friendship". *Tom Hagen was consigliere to Michael for all the film, while in the game, he is consigliere to Dominic ever since the meeting with Geary. *Michael Corleone says that nothing can happen to Fredo while his mother is still alive, but in the game, he says that it cannot happen while Roth is alive. *The start of the Mangano war is similar to the Altobello Conspiracy, where Dominic attacks the Manganos without permission because Michael is under stress from the hearings, while Vincent Mancini puts a hit on Joey Zasa without permission because Michael is in the hospital. *The death of Roth is different from the film, with Dominic fighting the airport security and Roth's goons before he gets to a fleeing Hyman Roth near the flight gate, while in the film, Rocco Lampone kills Roth and is then gunned down by police, not firing a shot before killing Roth. *Fredo is killed by Al Neri in the movie, but in the game, Dominic shoots him. *The 1920's flashbacks, including Don Fanucci, Don Ciccio and Genco Abbandando, were not featured. Families *'Almeida family'Facebook|''The Godfather II Crime Rings'': The Almeidas Family *'Trapani family ' *'Corleone family'Facebook|''The Godfather II Crime Rings'': The Corleone Family *'Granados family'Facebook|''The Godfather II Crime Rings'': The Granados Family *'Mangano family'Facebook|''The Godfather II Crime Rings'': The Manganos Family *'Rosato Brothers' **Carmine Rosato's familyFacebook|''The Godfather II Crime Rings'': The Carmine Rosato's Family **Tony Rosato's familyFacebook|''The Godfather II Crime Rings'': The Tony Rosato's Family Notes and references External links *The Godfather II official website Category:Video games